1 entre 2 es 05 con estas 2 no hay fracción
by Himemiya Naru
Summary: Hayate está entre la espada y la pared...Reinforce más que segura de lo que siente y Signum en desesperación... Comandante kién es la verdadera Ama? Entre estas dos no hay fracción que valga...


**1 entre 2 es igual a 0.5…con estas dos no hay fracción que valga…**

**Capítulo I**

Esto sucedió hace unos cuantos años para verme hoy en día como la Comandante de la sección 6… a partir de mi encuentro con el libro de la oscuridad, mis guardianes y con mis enemigos del momento que... luego de tremendas batallas son ahora mis mejores amigas y dos de los pilares importantes de la TSAB…Ah que jaleo con tanto papeleo…ha ha…. Como mis ilusiones de salvar y ayudar a la gente se han reducido últimamente a estar sentada tomando una taza de lo que se me antoje revisando miles de papeles de misiones de todo tipo, desde las más arriesgadas hasta las más idiotas como salvar gatitos de un árbol o eliminar ciertas especies que se reproducen con endemoniada rapidez… [Pobres los estudiantes de la instructora Takamachi]…Pero luego de tanta remembranza…lo que en realidad me tiene como loca es…

-Buenos días…Comandante Yagami, aquí le traigo los reportes que envía Shamal, son sobre el estado de salud de Vita-Chan…parece que se está recuperando poco a poco pero ya conoces a Vita… Are? Comandante? …. Está escuchándome?

En ese momento caí en la cuenta que esa amable persona que me entregaba esos papeles era…nada más y nada menos que una de las causantes de que mi mundo estuviera patas arriba….-Reinforce???!! Pero cómo?

-Te sorprende mucho?? No te gusta? [dijo esto con un tono tímido pero seguro]...Estuve charlando con Harlaown-san y me dijo que esto te agradaría… yo solo quería intentar algo nuevo para cambiar un poco los aires de la oficina y así tal vez ayudarte un poco más, ya que en mi otra forma soy ignorada, irrespetada e incluso pateada…*hago referencia a cierta rubia distraída…* … Hayate??

-La única respuesta que obtuvo de mí fue una gran carcajada al recordar a la atolondrada de Fate y sus encuentros con mi querida Rein….Eres perfecta Rein ^^, dije esto mientras le regalaba una de mis pícaras sonrisas…Ella solo bajo su cabeza y dijo: Hayate…yo…

Vaya que era linda…ya me había acostumbrado a la forma de "miniRein " la que usaba cada vez que nos presentábamos en la batalla…pero verla en esa forma…con el porte de una doncella … lo explicaré más detalladamente para que me entiendan y sobretodo comprendan como en ese momento me subía la temperatura porque …Rein estaba para matar!:

Con el típico uniforme de la TSAB… se le veía tan bien esa ajustada falda y que decir del escote…muahaha es que Rein había aumentado unos cuantos centímetros y no solo de altura…Su delicada cintura y ese cabello plateado que caía por sus hombros…claro que lo más cautivante eran esos hermosos ojos, que a diferencia de antes ahora eran el reflejo de un tranquilo mar azul…un azul muy profundo…XD he hablado como esa rubia atontada lo hace de su querida Nanoha.

*Mientras en un pasillo de la sección 6…

-Uuhg!

-Fate-Chan estas bien?

-Uhm solo sentí un pequeño piquete en el oído…he he

-Ya veo…Nee Fate-Chan…Yo sé como curar eso…

-Nano…. ha……

Justo cuando mi fase de "manos a la obra iba a dar inicio"…

-Hayate!

Esa voz con tono de mando pero a la vez con cierto aire de "puedo hablarte así"… Inundó la animada oficina…

-Hayate, haz algo…Shamal ya no puede controlar a Vita y está dispuesta a acompañar a Nanoha a otra de esa "misiones de reconocimiento"…Hayate… [Signum….se acerca a mí y cual caballero] Ama por favor…haz algo…

Como no decir que no ante esos ojos que abnegadamente nos protegen y velan por nosotros todo el tiempo…

-Claro Signum iré de inmediato… ^^

El paso me fue cortado con una sonrojada pero enfadada Rein, que había sido ignorada por su Ama ante la presencia de Signum…

Signum sólo miraba tan sorprendida como yo…

-Rein?

-Lo siento Hayate pero tienes que terminar esos reportes sino no podrás descansar otra vez…ya van tres noches al hilo y no puedo permitirte salir de aquí…

A los sensatos comentarios de Rein se sumaron los de Signum:

-No lo puedo creer…cómo osas decir esas cosas si bien sabes que Hayate es la única capaz de convencer a Vita y sus niñerías… Y para que ella descanse estas tú, porque no haces mejor tu trabajo y dejas que Hayate tome un poco de aire mientras arregla lo de Vita y tú te quitas la vida con esas monumentales pilas de papeles…

¬¬ No me pidan que comente mi reacción porque no fui capaz de pronunciar palabra ante lo que mis ojos veían: una sonrojada y enfurecida Rein y una confundida pero igualmente enfurecida Signum…hasta a mí me dio miedo en el momento en que …toda la oficina estaba cubierta por una tenebrosa bruma…y es que ambas, Signum y yo habíamos olvidado que ante quien nos encontrábamos era la Señora de las tinieblas…El libro de la oscuridad en su esencia…Porque si bien a mi se me conocía con esos títulos, es gracias a Rein que soy lo que soy.

-Mí querida Signum… [Y ahí el contraataque de Rein….] Acaso haz olvidado tu lugar en este mundo? Recuerda quién es la verdadera Ama, y no lo digo por Hayate sino por tu actitud. Acaso eres tan incompetente que no puedes hacerte cargo de una pequeñaza sino que tienes que venir a molestar a tu Ama Hayate…Acaso no eres tu la líder de los Wolkenreiater? Asume lo que eres que yo ya lo asumí hace tiempo y si lo hice fue por Hayate, porque ella es lo más importante para mí…

Signum se quedó paralizada ante tan despiadadas palabras…y la mirada que me manifestó al salir cabizbaja de mi oficina fue un total reclamo…Pero es que aún no comprendía que era lo que estaba pasando…vi a Reinforce sentada en el sofá con sus manos en la cabeza y su mirada al suelo… todo un gesto de qué he hecho…

Estoy en modo automático y solo pensé… debo terminar los reportes…


End file.
